koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Liu Bei/Movesets
All the movesets for Liu Bei in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : A damaging broad range attack. : , : Rising slash. : , , : A quick series of left-to-right slashes. : , , , : Overhead chop. : , , , : : : Left and right slashes ending with a series of quick slices. : , : Vertical slice. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : A scooping slash. : , , , , , : A simple long reaching knockback slash : , , , , , : :Dashing : Horizontal slash that brings him to a stop. Horse Moveset : : Delivers a cut to his right and left. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Slides to the right behind his foes and does a dashing slash. : , , , ( , , ): A quick series of left-to-right slashes ending with a horizontal slash that stuns. : , , , , : Same as before but can be followed by a downward slash by tapping twice. : , : A double slash attack. Second slash sends out a sonicboom to the ground. :R3: Taunt :L1, : Dodges attack and stuns opponent. Horse Moveset : : Repeating slashes to all sides as Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Lifts his sword above him in a flicking shovel-like manner, creating an energy ripple that lifts opponents. : , , , , , : Low horizontal cut that creates a shockwave around him. : , , , , , , , , : (True): He slices four times and ends with a ground stab that erupts in a surge of light. ;Warriors Orochi : , : Sends forth a blue energy wave. :R1: Raises his sword and utters "Rise up!" Liu Bei and his are then party members covered in an aura, which can damage foes who are close. Peach blossom petals float above him as he performs the move. Increases the party's attack strength until the aura wears off. :R1 (counter): A lunging outward slash forward. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Quick slice with one sword to the right and a turning stab with his left sword. Turns to deliver an overhead strike with his right sword before slicing with both blades in two diagonal cuts to the right and left. Spins twice with his swords stretched out, slashes a dual diagonal cut to the right, and thrusts both swords to his front. Slices overhead with both blades to slice his front. Ends the cycle by rotating his arms in wide vertical circular motions, hitting those who are stuck in his blades' path. : string (Renbu ∞): Spinning slash with both blades. Knocks his foe upwards and cuts them many times, stabbing them whilst they are aerial. He flips himself in the air to cut a x-shaped air slash. He lands and thrusts both swords forward. : (held): A spinning slash with both blades. Range of the attack increases on higher Renbu levels. : : String of attacks based on Renbu levels. His finale has him twirl both of his blades at once, hitting anyone to his left or right. He poses and emits a shockwave around him. : , : Downward swipe with both blades. : , : Hovers slightly in the air before plunging his swords into the ground. Sends airwaves to travel straight forward from his swords. :Dashing : Spins to a stop with a single sword slash. :Dashing : Runs a few steps quicker before he leaps forward and spins like a top. His swords are both used during this time, hitting foes on all sides as Liu Bei spins. :Grapple attack : A simple push with both blades to his left. If it connects, he spins with one sword forward to stab its point into his foe's throat. He uses his other sword to stab the same spot. :Grapple attack : Takes a step forward as he has both blades fan out from his front. If it connects, he captures an enemy between his weapons. He sidesteps to their left and cuts them down with both swords. :Deadlock attack: Flips into the air and performs an overhead x-shaped slash to his foe. :Special attack: Volley: releases waves of arrows surrounding the player to annihilate enemies. Liu Bei's version may be upgraded to include a lightning element. Horse Moveset : string: swings to his right with both swords. Number of attacks depends on Renbu level. : : anticipated swing to his right with one sword. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Dynasty Warriors 7 Liu Bei is affiliated with twin swords in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Charges forward with his sword. :Electric Fang: : Stands in place and swings his swords around him ending with a surge of lightning to knock back opponents. :Thunderclap: , : Does a powerful cross slash with his swords emitting huge energy waves. ;Warriors Orochi His moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Category:Movesets